My Choice
by Lil.Leprechaun
Summary: Bella is a vampire hunter.There was a accident down in AZ so she moved to forks to get away from it all.But what if she fell in love with a vamp while keeping her past hidden.What will she do when someone in her past shows up and she must make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

I've always had this idea in my head and my friend finally got me to actually write it. This is my first fanfic so it might not be very good... oh Bella isn't very clumsy but is when she's embarrassed, any other times she's probably faking it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Twilight.

My Choice

Chapter 1

I was at the airport saying my good byes to my mom, Renee, her new husband Phil, and the remaining two people in my group, Cat, well Catherine but Cat really suits her better. There is also Zack, he's Cat's boyfriend. There was two more my older brother Treyson and his girlfriend (well fiancee, actually) Angie, but I'm not gonna get into that now.

"See you around, Bells" cat said on the verge of tears. Zack squeezed her hand and smiled sadly, because their last friend was leaving.

"Yeah. Totally!", I replied my voice cracking. "We'll have to stay in touch."

Zack had been quiet most of the time letting us girls talk, and my mom and Phil had left to an appointment. "We will." he said knowing if Cat did we would burst into tears.

The intercom beeped and a lady's voice said, "Flight number 160695 to Port Angeles now boarding."pause, "Flight 160695 to Port Angeles now boarding" It squeaked before it clicked off.

I gave them a tight hug and started off waving at them. "I'll call you soon," I yelled over the crowd. And I could hear a faint okay and a good luck come from them.

I took a deep breath as I reached the door taking one last look at what I was leaving behind.

It would be a good few hours before the plane landed in Port Angeles, so I had some time to think, sleep, or whatever. I ended up falling asleep to 'Who Knew' by Pink. While I slept, I dreamed. It was pleasant, but only in the beginning.

The Dream:

Trey, Angie, and I were hanging out at Angie's house talking, laughing and having a good time, but this scene was all too familiar to me. All of the sudden Trey's work phone went off. He talked for only a second while me and Angie gathered some special weapons that only hurt vampires. He got off the phone and said we had to go take care of some vampires in town. We called Cat and Zack. I would wait for them out front, while the others went ahead. After they got there we hurried to our teams aid. The others and I had gotten there in time to meet the vampires but not to save my family. **(A.N. She counts Angie as her sister since she was gonna be her real one in a few months)** there was three of them, one female and two males. The black haired male the spoke.

"You are lucky that we're going to be nice to let you live" and with that they walked away while we just watched stupidly. Then I remembered Trey and Angie, and quickly ran to their sides. They were dying, we all new no matter what we did.

Then the scene changed to their funeral. Everyone was leaving except me, I just stood there above their graves as the wind blew my hair around. Then I whispered to th wind, "I will kill them, even if it's the last thing I do."

End Dream

I woke up to Avril Lavigne's song 'My Happy Ending'. I didn't pay any attention to it though, I was thinking about my dream. It was all completely true, my brothers death, the vampires , everything.

I had about fifteen minutes until the plane landed so I put my music player and other belongs into my carry on bag, still listening to the music, while I got ready to get off. When I was off I found my bags and my dad, Charlie. Then he took me to his house and in the driveway was a new car where his cruiser usually go. It was a green midget, I loved it!

I would be going to school the next day so I wanted to at least have an outfit and a pair of shoes out. That way in the morning I had something to wear. After that I took a shower and got ready for bed. I fell asleep fast, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

okay my first chapter up!! please review, flames are accepted because i want to know what you REALLY think about this story.

Smilies,

TwilightAnimeFan (Bubbles)


	2. Chapter 2

1**Okay, time for chapter two and... Edward!!! Yay.**

**I did change chapter one a bit, but not enough for you to go back and read it since it was only a sentence here and there so if you've read it before I put this up you can go and check it out if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out music. 7 o'clock giving myself way more than enough time to get to school. I got up slowly, while turning off the radio. Sleepily I walked to the bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my hair out. Then went back to my room to get dressed. I chose a pair of faded jeans and an off white tank top with a navy blue shirt to go over it.

I grabbed a hair tie and went back to the bathroom to do my hair, again, since it got messed up when I changed my shirts, and make-up. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I didn't need much make-up since my face was pretty clear and my cheeks had a permanent blush on them from all the laughing (before Trey & Angie died since I haven't laughed since then), when in a fight with a vampire, and especially crying (sine that's all I done for a while now). All I really ever where is some light eyeshadow and mascara. I looked in the mirror one more time and decided to let it down, shaking it as I did. I grabbed my old tennis shoes, my bag and made sure I had everything I needed for my first day at my new school. Paper: check. Pencils, pens, highlighter: check, check, and... check.

Seven forty-five, time to go. I wanted to get there early so I would have some time to look over my schedule and things like that. As I grabbed the keys off the table I noticed a note from Charlie. It read:

_Bella,_

_I need you to go grocery shopping today, the moneys in the envelope._

_There's extra money in there so you can have lunch at school too. I'll_

_be home around eight, so see you when I get home_.

_Dad_

I picked up the money and put it neatly into my wallet. I ran out the door to my car, through the pouring rain. I unlocked my door and threw my stuff into the passenger's seat and slid into mine. My car started quickly, and I drove to my first day of school at Forks High.

It didn't take too long to get there since we drove past it yesterday on the way home. I had some time considering it was only eight twenty and school people would be arriving around eight thirty at the earliest. I found a parking space close to the main entrance, but not too close. I walked out of the wind and rain into the warm building.

I walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat. The middle aged lady looked up in surprise. " Hi, I am Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I introduced myself.

"Ah, yes, your father said you would be coming in today" she answered. "Well here's your schedule, and my name is Mrs. Cope in case you need help." she handed me my papers which included a map of the school, a slip that was to be signed by all my teachers and returned at the end of the day, and of course my schedule.

"Thanks" And with that I was off to my car so I could look over everything in the few minutes I had left. Outside there were a few more cars along with some students, but not many. The first bell rang and I headed to my first class, which happened to be English. Throughout the entire day people kept calling me Isabella, and I would always correct them. By lunch I was about to murder someone, it was very possible since my past consisted of vampire hunting.

Finally the bell rang letting us out for lunch. Many people had asked me to sit with them, but every time I rejected, saying I had to talk to a teacher or something along there. But some people just did not give up, there was one boy that just wouldn't give up. His name was Mike Newton, personally I wanted to kill him the most. He was like a dog, fallowing me around all day, and he has asked me out at least a hundred times today, and it wasn't even the end school yet.

When I made to the cafeteria I just bought a bottled lemonade and went to my car pulling out my cell phone. I knew my friends down in Phoenix would want to know what I had been up to even though it had barley even been a day yet.

I tried calling my two best friends cell phone but no one answered so I just left a message on Cat's cell saying there wasn't much going on here and that I'd call later.

Just then the bell rang, time for seventh hour. Only two more classes, finally! I made my way to Science with Mr. Banner. I found it quickly thanks to my map. I walked in and all the seats had been filled, except for one in the back, next to an inhumanly beautiful being. I walked up to the teacher and said the same thing I've been saying to practically everyone that talked to me. He signed my slip and pointed me to the only empty seat, next to the god like creature. I walked back silently almost tripping a lot. 'Wow, I haven't tripped in forever, since I started hunting.' I thought. I sat down next to him and turned to introduce myself to him and gasped. For I saw what my partner really was, a vampire.

**Second chapter finally up! Sorry if it was not good, I do most of my typing around 11 at night. Anyway hope you liked it. Wow this is the most I've typed in a long time.**

**Smilies,**

**Bubbles**


	3. Chapter 3

1Okay, I'm kinda bored with reading so I'm typing up Chapter Three! (finally)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own it.**

He had looked up when I gasped and I was still staring at him. I introduced myself like I was going to before I noticed what he is. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan, you?" I said, faking a smile. He looked up at me and froze for a moment. Quickly, he at least made it look like he was breathing. At least all the regular humans wouldn't notice it, I did. He mumbled out his name and quickly went back to his work. His eyes were getting closer to black with every second. 'Damn,' I thought. 'He's getting hungry and I probably smell pretty good to him like I did to some other blood suckers back in Arizona.'

We ignored each other the rest of the hour. I already knew everything Mr. Banner was teaching so I just kinda sta there waiting for the bell to ring. And just as I wanted it to ring, for the hundredth time today, it rang. I put my notebook which I was doodling in all hour to try and get Edward out of my mind.

Finally the bell rang and I quickly put my notebook back into my bag. Edward was already gone. He practically ran out of the room, at a human pace (of course). Oh well, I didn't pay any attention to it. I was excited for gym. It was the last period of the day and I wanted to get out of here with a vampire roaming around. Well I'm hoping that there is just one. Heading to gym I noticed that Mike Newton was trying to make a conversation with me. Even though it was obvious that I was not listening. God, he's an idiot!

We got to the gym and he walked off to the boy's locker room. 'He's finally gone, thank god.' I thought walking up to the teacher. Coach Clapp **( Is that right?)** had me sit out for today just so I could see what we were doing. All period Mike was trying to show off at volleyball, but pretty much just making a fool of himself. Key word trying. I was holding in my laughter all hour. It was hilarious!

Everyone went to change five minutes before the bell rang. I stood up and stretched. The bell rang and I was out the door considering I was right next to it.

On my way to my car I saw four other vampires heading to the silver Volvo where Edward was waiting. So that make at least five of them. Not good, especially if I end up having to kill them.

I had my phone out dialing Cat's number. She picked up after about the fifth ring.

"Hello?" she asked, bored.

I answered saying, "Hey, girly, it's me. Listen I need to talk to you and Zack." I added opening my car door and sliding in.

"Ok. Just let me grab him real fast" then I could hear her yelling for her boyfriend to come over to where ever she was and a very faint 'ok' from him. "He's coming."

"Good," was all I said.

Very excitedly Zack greeted me like we hadn't seen each other in years instead of a few days, "hey Bella, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much." I said as I was driving down the roads to my house so I could be out of earshot of everyone. Mainly the vampires. "Just about five or more vamps in this town."

"Five?!" cat asked shocked since they usually don't travel in groups bigger than two. The last one we saw with more than that there was three of them.

"Or more." Zack added.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. A lot."I sighed. "Well I'll try and get some information on them. The only good thing about them is that they're 'vegetarian' vampires" I said laughing at our little inside joke that Trey had made up about the one bloodsucker we had met who had gold-ish eyes.

"That's one on the plus side." Zack said lightening the atmosphere a little more. It worked we all laughed a little.

"Sorry, Bells, we have to go."

"It's OK I have to make dinner any way. I'll call again when I get some more information on them. That sound good?"

A 'yep' came from both of them. Then we all hung up.

I was now sitting in the driveway with my car turned off. I took my keys out of the ignition and shoved them into my pocket as best as I could considering that I was sitting down. I was already unbuckled so I opened the door. Grabbing my bag and was heading up the walk to my door. Unlocked and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Now what would I make? Hmm. How about fish, since that is the only thing to eat in this house besides eggs. I gathered all the materials I needed and started to cook.

**Chapter Three is DONE! I hope you all liked it. I finally thought about how I wanted it and what** **I wanted in it so I finished it. Now I have to figure out my next chapter but it might be a while because I just started track and ISATs are going on and then finals on top of a missing older brother and babysitting my younger ones. A lot to do lately. Anyway REVIEW!! It makes me happy to know people like my story. Oh and before I forget I am going to start on a few more stories sometime (I don't** **know when).**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4. **

Dinner went by silently. Charlie came home tired so I just let him rest. When he finished I took his plate, along with mine, and washed them. Then went up to my own room to get ready for bed. I bathed quickly, changed into my silver and blue pajamas , and was in bed before I knew it.

Now, if only I could sleep. I can't stop thinking about Edward Cullen and his family. They were just so different than any of the other vampires I had met down in Phoenix. Down there they were just like animals, not caring that they were taking away a loved one or anything like that. But Edward's family were trying not to do that. I could tell that they actually didn't want to, they are fighting to keep everyone in town alive. It's amazing how much self-control they have to be able to go to school. I'm really glad that I don't have to kill them... yet. I mean you never know if one of them is going to slip up, and if they do I'll have to kill them no matter what.

'I wonder what their personalities are like?' okay not what I usually wonder about someone. Especially vampires. 'Maybe, if they're nice I could make an agreement or something with them.' With that last thought I fell asleep, a smile on my face. And tonight I dreamed pleasant dreams of Angie, Trey, my friends back in Arizona, and Edward Cullen.

I woke up refreshed and ready for another day of school. Wow since when was I excited to go to school? Oh well, whatever. I went to my closet and found a pair of jeans and a plain dark green shirt. "Maybe I'll blend in with the trees and all the other green stuff," I said to myself laughing lightly. I ate quickly and left. It'd be boring home alone since Charlie was already at work.

The whole ride to school was pretty quiet except the radio was on playing country music today. **(It changes day to day depends her mood.) ** Carrie underwood, sweet! **(She rocks!) **I was just a little early today, but there were people coming too so I couldn't be too early. I made my way to my locker. 'It's nice to be here early no rushing to class and the halls are practically empty. Just how I like it quiet and peaceful.'

I have been waiting until lunch to ask Miss. Gossip, as I now call her, about the Cullens. With my lunch and bottle of lemonade in hand I went and sat in between Jessica and Angela. I looked around the room and quickly found what I was looking for, but something was missing. 'Oh. Edward isn't here.' I realized. I tapped Jess on the shoulder and asked, "who are they?" looking pointedly to the table in the corner occupied with vampires.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know since you're new." she said "those are the Cullens and Hales. The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are twins. The big one with brown hair is Emmett and the short pixie-like girl is Alice. There is also Edward who is not here today, but I think you know him from Biology."

"The guy I sat next to?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, anyway,"she went on giving me a death glare for interrupting. What a bitch, "he, Alice, and Emmett were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. And then Rosalie and Jasper were fostered. Something about being Mrs. Cullen's cousins kids or whatever. Don't try to get with any of them most of them are together." Not like I'd want to with something that is in the same species of what killed my brother and (almost) sister.

"Most?" I asked purely curious.

"Yeah. Alice and Jasper are together as is Emmett and Rosalie." Her face got sad with a bit of frustration for what she said next, "Apparently Edward does not date."

'Aww, how many times did he dump you?' I said smirking inwardly and a sympathetic smile on the outside. The bell rang letting me get away from Little Miss Gossip before she started asking questions. I went through my next two hours fast and was on my way home before I knew it.

Walking up to my house I was thinking about the small amount of information that Jessica had given me. Altogether I know that:

There are seven of them in all.

One has enough control to work in a hospital.

They all are vegetarian.

I'm Edward's singer, a.k.a. the person whose blood smells better than other people.

Everyone but Edward has a mate.

That's about it. Guess I'll have to call Cat again to tell her the new information on the coven in rainy, little Forks, Washington.

**Finally done with another chapter. Sorry it took a while (almost a month) but I go between houses since my parents are divorced and I do not write/ type when I'm there because he or my brothers could read it since at my mom's I have a password that nobody else but me knows. Anyway REVIEW please. (It brings me to type just a bit faster)**

**Peace and love,(that's on Trigun, just so you know)**

**TwilightAnimeFan :D**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Okay, time for chapter five. Wow I feel like I've written a lot. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight... yet, I mean... you never know**. **:p**

It was Sunday night now and Edward Cullen has not been at school since Monday. 'I wonder if I scared him off?' Ha.. Now that would be funny: defenseless, weak human against super strong vampire. Even though I'm not really defenseless or weak. But nobody needs to know that.

Tuesday when I had gotten home I called Zack since his girlfriend wouldn't answer her phone. I figured they would be together anyway.

Flashback:

The phone rand only twice so he must have had it in his hand at the time.

"Hello?" he said in a rather annoyed voice.

"Hey."I replied ignoring his tone, "would Cat happen to be with you?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Then give it to her. I need to talk to her...Now!" God he's annoying.

"Fine, fine," he said and in the background I could here him talking to Cat. "Hey, Bella's on the phone. Says she needs to talk to you."

She grabbed the phone saying her 'thanks' and said into the receiver, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much just got the information on the vampires in Forks."

"Really? Well then tell me!" she said, more hyper than her usual self, which is practically impossible.

"Yeah." And with that I began my story.

When I finished Cat said well at least none of them drink of humans."

"Yeah and if you end up having to fight them call us and we'll bring some other hunters to help. Of course we will be helping too." Z ack added.

"Alrighty then. I gotta go. Talk to you again soon." I hung up as soon as I heard a 'bye' from them and the 'click' of their phone disconnecting. I sighed. Charlie was gonna be gone till around eleven so I just heated up some left over pizza to eat by myself.

After dinner I went up to my room to take a shower. "It's kinda quiet here all alone, but at least I don't have to worry about Charlie when I'm out hunting in the day and probably at night too. After my shower I went to bed with a feeling that someone was watching me.

**Wow it only took me a few days to type this (and a while to start it). Hope you all like it! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Wow, have you guys noticed that my chapters have been getting shorter? Haha this is a birthday present from me to you.** **Yes it is my birthday so in exchange you people gotta review, review, review!** **YAY! (My birthday is on the 16****th**** and I am officially be 13!) My friend and I were talking and I finished her story and decided to** **write more of mine, though I'm having a hard time figuring out what to put. Now, before I start talking too much, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own twilight.-tear-**

It was almost three and I had not slept one bit. I still felt like someone was watching me, kinda creepy. I was sick of just rolling around trying to get comfortable. Finally I just threw back my covers and silently hopped out of bed. I slipped into some black pants, a red and black stripped tank top, along with a blood red leather jacket with a pair of matching gloves. I found a pair of sneakers and slipped them on. Grabbing a knife and slipping it into the holder on my leg, I went to my window.

'It's not too far down,' I thought. Quickly I unlatched my window and was balancing in the frame. 'Ok, I'll jump to the tree, on three. One. . . Two. . . THREE!!' And I jumped. The jump wasn't too far. Grabbing he tree was the problem. 'It is a good thing I was wearing gloves or that would of hurt.' On the last branch I was still pretty high up. I swung down gracefully and landed with a silent 'thud'. 'Ha ha, that was fun.' I walked to the edge of the forest and stopped to breath in the wonderful scent of the pine trees and wild flowers. Then I ran.

Running was my one way of just disappearing from the world. I could run faster than a normal human, as fast as a vampire, even. I had hearing as good as theirs too. It was refreshing to run. Being able to just forget about life for a while and escape the pain of losing the ones I love to those filthy bloodsuckers.

Finally I ended up in a beautiful meadow. It was circular with trees as a border. There was a stream nearby. I could hear it faintly. Inside the circle was covered in grass and patches of flowers.

I went and laid down in the middle looking to the sky. The stars were shining brightly. "Wow, they're so pretty," I whispered. "I never got to see this in Phoenix, only when I went cam ping with Trey."I smiled. It was so peaceful here. The faint sound of the nearby steam, the scurrying of all sorts of little animals finding shelter before the rain came. It would come soon too, but I just didn't want to move.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice like velvet. It was Edward's voice and I knew it.

Quickly I sat up and stared at him. "I could say the same to you."

He laughed, a sweet melodic laugh. 'Where the hell did that come from?' "I come here whenever I want to get away from my crazy family." he said. "You?"

" I couldn't sleep," I answered not knowing why I was, since he was within the same species as those who killed my brother and sister. But something deep down inside told me he was not going to hurt me or my friends. On purpose anyway.

He came over to me and sat down. Hesitating the whole way, like I was gonna attack him. Actually it was probably my blood, but a normal human would not know that. And I had to act like a normal human. At least he had to too. I looked at him sitting there, his hair in the same messy style as I had seen before. Really messy, yet it mad him look...good. He had a great bod– 'Stop that, Bella' I mentally scolded myself. ' He's the enemy. You might have to fight him.'

"Soo--," he started stretching the 'o' in so. I waited. He was silent. It was pretty awkward. Neither of us were speaking. And no sound could be heard for miles even for me.

"I haven't seen you at school for a while," I stated conversationally. What? I have to act human.

He tensed. "Yeah. I have been sick," he said. 'If I was anyone else in this town, besides his family, would have believed him. But I wasn't them, I was me, and I did not believe him.'

"Oh, well, I hope you are felling better," I said feigning surprise about his sick leave. "Soo," I said it just as he had earlier, "want to play 20 questions?" I asked. "Unless you're gonna leave, of course." I added a bit flustered. ' Why am I getting like this, around HIM? Just... what the fuck is wrong with me?'

"Sure," he smiled, "I'll play."

"Okay, you go first." I said

"Alright," he thought for a minute, " what's your favorite color?"

I thought for a minute. "Um... midnight blue," the color of how the sky looked at the moment, "it changes from day to day. What's yours?"

"Brown," he said almost automatically.

Alight it's my turn. Think, think, think of a good question. "What kind of music are you into?"

"A whole bunch of different kinds, mostly classical. But I'll listen to practically anything but really heavy metal, unless I'm in a really bad mood," he looked at me expectantly.

"About the same except I listen to more rock and metal, but I do listen to classical music since my mom used to listen to it around the house." I informed him.

It had started to drizzle slightly and we were forced to quit our little game. We started to go our own ways when he realized I was 'human' and stopped me from leaving. "Wait a minute how are you going to get home, it's a quiet a few miles away if I remember correctly."

I stopped. Wow. I was really that far away from home? Time flies when you're running. For me at least. "Really, I hadn't noticed." I said truthfully.

He looked at me funny. "Yeah," he said slowly as if I was a crazy person about to go berserk. "Here I'll take you home."

"No!" I almost yelled. "I mean... I'm fine. I know the way and it'll just take longer, for me, if I go that way with you. And longer, for you, if you go that way with me," I explained quickly hoping he would let me go on my own.

"It's no problem," he said, trying to convince me. 'Not today, I want to run alone.'

"Really, it is fine. I used to do this when I visited in the summer a couple years back." he pondered about it for a moment. A sly grin formed on his pale face.

"Alright, I will let you go your own way, while I go mine." I could tell he was lying, he was obviously going to follow me to make sure I got there safe. 'Awe, how sweet!' and it was.

We said our goodbyes and walked of in different directions like we were going to before he stopped me. I started to run human paced since I could feel him watching me, following me. If I didn't know any better I would call him a stalker. It was still raining steadily just like my pace. It never wavered on my way home even while I had to jump over small plants and dead, fallen over trees. Finally I was home. Now all I had to do was climb back through my window, without doing anything too show off-y.

I had left the window open just a crack so I could get back in and the rain would stay out while I was gone. Silently and slowly I climbed the tree and was level with my window. Balancing out I quickly opened it and hung onto the trunk about five to nine feet behind me. I positioned myself, ran a couple steps on the narrow branch and flung my dripping body though the opening. I somersaulted onto the floor with an almost silent 'thump.' I got back up onto my feet and changed back into my warm, and not to mention DRY pajamas.

I hung up my outfit in the back of my closet and slipped into bed, drifting into a deep sleep. My dreams once again filled with the amazing, charming Edward Cullen, the first vampire I ever really got this close to, an I was alright with it.

**As a gift this chapter got longer in stead of shorter! YAY. Now remember to review as a birthday present to me!! Reviews will give me a happy, happy birthday! So please REVIEW!!**

**Peace! makes peace sign with fingers!**

**TwilightAnimeFan :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a great birthdayཀ I was really happy to get all those reviews.**

**Bella's finally getting used to Edward. And so the story goes on. I'll try to make this chapter long too. Enjoy chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Twilight or the wonderful characters in Twilight.**

The first thing I saw going into the school was a bright sign saying:

**Forks High School's Annual Spring Dance!**

**Date and Time: **Saturday, April 11th3:30 PM- 6:00 PM

**Location: **The School Gym

Girls ask boys, Food and beveragesserved, Hang out, Chat, and Dancewere all written on the poster board in various colorsand random places.

I hated dances I'm horrible at social event unless it is with people I really know. I half-way wanted to panic, well really wanted to panic.But was I going to? NOཀIt did say that girls are supposed to ask the boys, but for some reason I didn't think that would stop some of them from asking me.

And right on time Mike Newton was making his way towards me. Great.

"Hey, Bella,"he wassmiling,** "**Listen, I know it's a girl ask boy thing but I was wondering if you were going to ask me." he looked at me hopefully.

"Sorry, Mike, I'm gonna be out of town that day," I said through clenchedteeth. A fake smile on my face**.**

"Well can't you reschedule**?" **He just wasn't gonna give up, was he?

**"**Nope,"God**, **I swear he's learning how to be a stalker, possibly rapist with me as his first "worthy victim." I shuddered. Kinda creepy...or really creepy. I walked a way.

One guy down, however many to go. I sighed at least I have a story to say no and I do need to get out of this rainy little town**. **Maybe I'll go see if there is a mythical creature problem in another town. There is a group of werewolves in La Push. Maybe I'll go check them out.

By the end of school I had been asked to the dance by Eric, Tyler, Mike -again-, and some other guys in and out of the group I sit with. I shot them all down using the same excuse. Every one is gonna end up taking someone else to the dance anyway. The only person from my group that didn't ask me was Ben. He had asked Angela and of course, she said yes. They make such a cute couple.

The dance was only two days away nowand people had stopped trying to ask me to the dance. Everyone except, well,Mike. He has been asking me to go with him even though he was taking Jessicaཀ He keeps on saying things like "I'll just say I got someone elseto go with me," and all that shit. God, I can't stand him.

Now it was Friday- the day before the dance and so far I have almost hit Mike at least a couple hundred times. I haven't because, one: I would get in trouble withthe school and with my dad... you know the chief of police here; and two: I could hurt him badly– not that it really mattered– but his family could, and I'm sure they would, sue me. Oh well.

Evan with the dance being tomorrow people were still asking people or looking for dresses and all the other last minute stuff.

This whole week the one "person" that was pissing me off more than Mike (I know shocker) was Edward Cullen. He was laughing at me. After school when I was on my way home he had stoppedright in front of me so he could watch Tyler ask me to the dance... and see my face of disgust. It was annoying me to no end. Right now I could not stand him. At least he wasn't asking me out like all the boys in this school. Except Ben and his family, of course.

Saturday, finally! I could get out of townand away from all the small town freaks.I figured I would go to La Push first then off to Port Angeles.

* * *

** Okay, I'm done it took a while but i finished. my life has just been really busy, and I'm not gonna bore you all with them. so i hope everyone likes this!**

** Review, people, and if any one has any ideas tell me I need to know I'm having a hard time writing!!**


End file.
